Compromising Position
by obsessedwithjayma
Summary: Anonymous request: "Can you do a one shot of Will and Emma being caught in a compromising position at school by the glee kids and Emma being totally embarrased? Either as a group or indivual people would be fine. I hope you can do this. Thanks."


~Fic request~** Anonymous asked: Can you do a one shot of Will and Emma being caught in a compromising position at school by the glee kids and Emma being totally embarrassed? Either as a group of individual people would be fine. I hope you can do this. Thanks.**

* * *

It was the start of the 2012/2013 McKinley school year, and teachers and students alike were buzzing all over the school as the bell rang for lunchtime to begin. In the teacher's lounge, Will Schuester and Shannon Beiste sat at a table across from each other, talking about ways to cook chicken.

"No, no, no, grilled chicken is _way_ better than fried chicken," Shannon was saying animatedly, punching her fists on the table to emphasize her point. "Although fried chicken _is_ finger-lickin' good."

"Whatever," Will said, leaning back in his chair with a grin and putting his hands up in defeat. "I still say fried chicken is the bomb."

"What's the bomb?" A higher, female voice could be heard behind Will. He turned around, smiling immediately at the sound of his fiancée's voice. Emma smiled back at him, sitting down in the chair right next to him and setting her Wonderwoman lunchbox on the round white table.

"Hey you," Will said with a smile, snaking his arm around Emma's small waist and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Shannon and I were just having a debate over chicken."

"Sounds interesting," Emma said, tucking her soft ginger hair behind her ear. "So, what's the verdict?"

"Fried," Will said, at the same time that Shannon said, "Grilled." They all laughed, Emma shaking her head and opening up her lunchbox.

"Ooh, PB&J. Thanks, sweetie," she said in delight, squeezing Will's hand in appreciation. He grinned and nodded. As Emma took a bite of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a blob of strawberry jelly lingered on the corner of her small red mouth.

"You've got some jam…" Will murmured, leaning towards her and placing his lips on the corner of her mouth, rescuing the misplaced jelly. Emma blushed a light shade of pink and squeaked, smiling nervously.

"Will!" she protested, shaking her head in apology to Shannon, the third wheel of the table. But she couldn't deny how much she liked Will's sexy gesture.

"So um, how was your vacation, Shannon?" Emma quickly started a conversation, trying to take her mind off of events that had occurred in the bedroom last night. Shannon started talking excitedly about her trip to New York, telling them all about the amazing city. Emma smiled and nodded, but only half-listening to her friend because Will was again on the attack. This time, it was his foot.

It was gently nudging Emma's, his sock rubbing up and down her ankle as Shannon talked about her summer. His toe traveled higher up her leg, until it reached Emma's mid-shin, twirling around in absent-minded circles. His innocent ministrations sent warm tingles all throughout Emma's legs.

"Will…" she whispered as Shannon took a breath, not wanting to admit that Will's gentle game of footsies was making her rather warm. He only smiled at her and raised his eyebrows like a mischievous little kid, continuing his ministrations. As Shannon continued to tell her story, Emma continued to smile and nod, and laugh when appropriate, but soon Will's foot was affecting her too much. She put her hand under the table, gently pushing Will's leg away from hers.

In response to Will's hurt look, she tried to hide a smile, still looking at Shannon, pretending to be engaged in her story. Her hand stayed on Will's thigh, her fingers making spidery strokes on his muscled upper leg. As she moved her hand higher up his thigh, he covered his mouth with his hands, stifling a small gasp. And finally, Emma's hand found its destination.

It rested innocently on the zipper of Will's jeans, not moving at all, but she could already feel him hardening under her touch. She bit her lip, trying to hide a smirk, and began to stroke him softly under the table, moving her palm slowly and gently up and down, feeling him harden even more under his jeans. Will let out a hitched breath, and Shannon stopped talking, looking over at him.

"You okay, Will?"

"Uh… yeah. I… yeah, I'm… I, uh… I'm fine." He gave an unconvincing smile, and Shannon shrugged, returning to her story. Emma nodded, appearing to be listening intently. Her hand had frozen when Shannon spoke, but now that Shannon's attention was back to Emma, she started up her ministrations once more.

Now, she moved her hand sideways and curled her fingers to mold to Will's tented jeans, stroking it slowly and gently still. The pads of her fingers ran along the length of Will's hardness, making Will silently open his mouth and close it again.

"Hey Shannon! How was your summer!" a gym teacher called out, making Shannon turn around in her seat and talk briefly with her coworker.

Emma took advantage of Shannon's temporary inattentiveness and put her mouth close to Will's ear, her hand resting immobile on his crotch.

"Your classroom. I'll be there in two minutes," she whispered, her warm breath tickling his ear. He immediately stood up, his chair scraping the ground, holding his briefcase in front of his crotch.

"I uh… I have some paperwork to do," he said in response to Shannon's questioning turn of the head. He quickly turned around and walked out of the teacher's lounge. Emma watched him with a smirk on her face.

Once inside his empty classroom, Will took a deep breath and loosened his tie a bit. He set his briefcase down on his desk and let out a huge, ragged sigh, shaking his head. The things Emma could do to him…

All of a sudden, he heard the door close and he felt Emma's presence behind him. She ran her fingers down his arms, intertwining her fingers with his and hugged him from behind.

"You're such a teenager," she said with a smile, shaking her head.

He turned around and immediately captured her lips with his, kissing her with a passion so intense that she stepped back a few steps. Nonetheless, she closed the space between them again and kissed him back, snaking her hands around to the back of his head. She grabbed tightly onto his curls with both hands, slipping her tongue inside his warm mouth. His arms wrapped around her small frame, squeezing her small butt and almost lifting her off of the ground.

"God, how do you _do_ this to me," he muttered gruffly, and moved his lips down to her jawbone, kissing and sucking, eliciting soft moans out of her. She put her hands on his chest, forcefully pushing him backwards onto his teacher's desk, climbing onto the desk after him with a mischievous smile.

His eyes widened with surprise at her aggression, but he liked it. He liked it a lot. And it was becoming painfully obvious as the tent in his jeans grew. Emma chuckled and swooped down onto him, attacking his lips with hers. Their tongues thrashed together passionately and she moaned into his mouth. Their breathing turned into hard pants, and Emma shimmied Will's shirt off of him, throwing it onto the floor.

"Em, wait," Will panted, putting a hand on her arm. "We're at school, someone could come in…"

"No one's gonna come in," Emma said, also out of breath, her hair mussed and sexy. "It's lunchtime. Everyone's eating lunch."

Without giving him time to reply, she kissed him again, running her hand over his wonderful abs.

"I love you so much," she panted in between kisses. He reached up to put his hands on her hips, sliding them under her loose shirt. His hands rubbed her bare back under her blouse, pulling her body closer to him. Before either of them knew it, his hands were pushing her blouse upwards, and Emma took a momentary pause to assist him in taking it off. Putting her hand where it had been not ten minutes earlier, Emma pulled down her fiancé's zipper, massaging his hardness through his boxers.

"Oh _God_, Em…" Will's moans were becoming louder and louder.

All of a sudden, the door to the classroom was flung open and there stood Tina and Artie. Emma gasped and grabbed her shirt, holding it hastily in front of her torso, trying to cover up as much as possible. Will quickly sat up, embarrassment evident on his face. As soon as the seniors realized what was happening, they winced as if in pain and quickly turned around.

Everyone started mumbling and stuttering at once.

"Crap, I… oh god, sorry, we were just… we'll just…" Tina stuttered.

"Oh god. Not good, not good. Abooout face," Artie said, blushing.

"Sorry guys, um… we were just… I… we…" Will mumbled.

Emma didn't say anything, just hid behind Will and buried her red face in her hands.

Artie and Tina walked out of the room as quickly as they had come in, shutting the door firmly behind them. They both had reddened cheeks. Once safely outside, they looked at each other and winced once again.

"I am… _scarred_, dude," Artie said, shaking his head.

"Me too… oh god, I'm so embarrassed…" Tina shuddered slightly. "But poor Miss P… did you see her? She looked like she was about to cry." Tina's face softened.

Back in the classroom, Emma was indeed on the verge of tears. Her face was still buried into Will's shoulder, still darkened from embarrassment and humiliation.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god Will… please tell me that didn't just happen… oh god…" Her voice was muffled by Will's warm shoulder, and Will bit his lip, hating himself for being so careless. He turned around and gently lifted Emma off of the desk, standing up with her and bringing her into a hug.

"Shh… it's okay, Em. It's okay." He could hear muffled sobs coming from his shoulder, and he rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her. He gently slipped her shirt back onto her torso, lifting her chin up with two fingers. He smiled.

"That was embarrassing."

She just looked up at him, tears on her cheeks, and laughed softly, taking a shuddering breath.

"I'm so embarrassed, Will… those are our students…"

"And they're mature enough for it not to be a big deal. Okay? Everything will be all right, sweetie."

She bit her lip and fell back into his arms, just needing his warm comfort.

"Glee club practice is going to be awkward today," Will commented matter-of-factly, and Emma laughed again, a real laugh this time, and Will chuckled along with her. This was definitely a moment they would never forget.


End file.
